


Serendipity and Broken Cars

by MidnightSun92



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Roommates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSun92/pseuds/MidnightSun92
Summary: Hagen (Hiccup) never believed in fate, chance, destiny, but maybe he should...A short story on chance meetings between Hiccup and Toothless that blossoms into something beautiful.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Serendipity and Broken Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foest97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foest97/gifts).



> I wrote this for foest97 who challenged me to write a store about serendipity and use hardly any dialogue between two characters of my choosing. I chose Hiccup and Toothless. I hope you like this foest97, I really enjoyed writing it.

(Hagen)

Hagen never believed in luck or such things as destiny or fate. It all seemed like a bunch of wishy-washy made up shit that people used to sell off movies or focus on rather than their own mundane lives. He knew from a very young age what he wanted, who he was, and where he was going; no luck or destiny involved. Just his own hard work and genuis mind brought him to where he was today. No series of unexplainable events helped him along to become a science teacher at a simple highschool.

He could be so much more, people would say. He had the brains for it. Hell, he could become a literal rocket scientist if he wanted. But he didn't. Want that he meant. He liked teaching at the public highschool of his home town, liked his students, liked educating the young minds in his class. If he didn't, who would? Some narcissistic, uncaring asshole, that's who. That's exactly the kind of person he had replaced last year once he was fresh out of college. The look on the man's face when he learned that a twenty something year old did indeed know more and knew what they were talking about. He was an instant hit with the students.

Said students said it must have been fate that drew him here to which he scoffed at and waved off, keeping his thoughts to himself so as to not upset them. Although, if he had been paying attention to the events in his newly made life of being a teacher, he probably would have noticed that fate was leading (more like breaking) him by the leash.

He woke up late one Monday morning, his phone having died during the night as it hadn't been plugged in properly, and had to skip breakfast in order to leave on time. The broken elevator didn't help things and was forced to use the stairs. It did not get better from there... His car had a flat tire (a first), which he couldn't fix as his spare too was flat (that was rather odd, it was brand spanking new), and had to run to the closest bus stop. And missed. As Berk wasn't a very large city, he couldn't exactly raise his hand for a cab as he had to call a cab company first and them being on time was slim. 

The school was a good five miles away and if he were to run now, he could possibly make it before the second class ended. After a quick call to a friend and fellow teacher to substitute, he was off and steadily making his way through the city... Before running into a group of muggers barely a mile from his apartment while trying a shortcut. He was, thankfully, a fast runner, but had little knowledge of the streets on this side of town and got lost after a few turns in an alley. The three men were still behind him and he chanced another turn, running into what felt like a brick wall.

...

(Alicha)

Alicha wanted nothing more than to turn right back around and go home, to call in sick so he wouldn't have to deal with his nightmare of a boss or the nastiness of his so called partner. If it were up to him, he would have quit a long time ago, but he had bills to pay and his apartment wasn't exactly cheap. What made this day worse, he was late. He forgot to set his alarm and didn't have time to go through his morning routine that usually helped set his mood for the day. Without that, who knows what kind of attitude he might have. 

Forgoing his usual rout to the office, he decided to take a shortcut through a few alleyways he knew were crawling with all kinds of goings on that weren't exactly good. But if he were late one more time, it was his ass and he could not afford to lose his job. Besides, it was early enough that the creeps that crawled in there were either passed out or too drunk to really do any damage. That is until he rounded a corner and something ran straight into him.

He barely budged while the person who bumped into him fell back onto their ass with a grunt, looking up at him with wide eyes full of fear. The stranger looked nothing like a street urchin, obviously didn't belong back here, and thought who in their right mind would dare step in here. Besides him of course. That's when he spotted three men crudely dressed and dirty running towards them, recognizing them as local terrors. Ah, it was beginning to make sense. Poor little lamb.

The three urchins stopped short of their target upon seeing Alicha, taking in his towering size, and debated whether or not the little lamb was worth the trouble. It became obvious they did when they pulled sorry excuses of knives out from their pockets. He must not be as threatening to them as he thought. He was slipping.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," he lamely said, internally wincing at such a movie cliche demand. But he kept his face relaxed in a bored, uninterested expression. He really, really did not want to start a fight, but he'll end it if it came down to that. Hopefully it won't.

The guy in the middle, the leader he guessed, laughed, followed by his friends as the leader waved his knife about. As if saying 'I'm a big scary guy because I have a knife.' Said guy probably wouldn't have said it quite as eloquently, but that didn't rightly matter to Alicha while his ass was on he line with his job. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled out his piece he kept clipped to his pants and hidden beneath his suit jacket, pointing it at the three with a steady hand. He never left home without it and yet never had to use it... well this gun he hadn't. Maybe today would be his unlucky day if the street urchins didn't get the brilliant idea to back down.

That got them to settle down rather quickly, staring bug-eyed at gun, while the target moved to stand behind him. The urchins raised their hands in surrender and slowly moved back a few steps before bolting into the darkness of the alleyway they came from. Alicha replaced his gun in its' holder and grabbed a slim arm to drag the little lamb out from behind him, glaring down at the stranger.

He gave pause a moment once his eyes met olive green ones, noticing a light spatter of freckles across the stranger's button nose. Long eyelashes, thick and dark eyebrows, fluffy reddish brown hair, tall and slim... the perfect piece of meat for those that ran these back streets and alleys. The sudden urge to protect the soft looking man in front of him had him mentally questioning his sanity. He didn't know this guy and he had other problems to deal with.

"The hell is a guy like you doing back here? Don't you know the dangers of this area?" Alicha hissed, but didn't stick around to hear the answer as he practically threw the other's arm out of his hand before stomping off.

Another set of footsteps quickly followed him, making him look over his shoulder. The lamb was right behind him, keeping his eyes peeled on his surroundings as he spoke. The stranger, Hagen the man said, explained the situation that he had found himself in, going into more detail than was necessary as they made they're way back onto the main road. Alicha barely said two words to the guy, mostly grunting or sighing as the other babbled, and once they were back out from the horrors of the alleys, Hagen quickly thanked him and ran in the opposite direction of where Alicha was headed. He was glad to finally be rid of the guy, but a small part of his brain wished he stuck around.

The vibration of his phone felt like ice being dumped over his head, bringing him back to the situation he was in before: being late. Maybe it was nothing, it was just a vibration after all. Yet, once he pulled his out his phone and saw the time, he knew it wouldn't be just nothing. Then he saw the name of his boss, nicknamed The Red Death by her employees, and new it was over without even having to look at the message.

He was fired.

...

(Hagen)

His fellow teachers made fun of him, good naturedly, for weeks after having arrived to school more than late. Try three hours after getting lost several times. It was embarrassing. But despite all that, he couldn't get his 'knight in shining armor' out of his head. Those almost acid looking green eyes haunted his mind every time his brain had a chance to wander. The stranger had been stunning with his height, had to be at least six feet, and lean, but powerful body, hidden behind what looked like a freshly cleaned hand-me-down suit. Long black hair half up and half falling around his face. Pale skin without a single blemish. The encounter shouldn't have stuck with him as the man barely said anything to him and completely ignored him while he blabbered on like an idiot, following after the stranger like a puppy for fear of getting lost again.

It's not as if he'll ever see the stranger again, so if his heart could calm down that would be great.

His friend and the school's history teacher brought him out of his musings and invited him out to happy hour as it was the weekend and a much needed drink had his name on it. There really was no point in asking anymore as Hagen always went to their favored spot whether or not his friend, Tim Ingerman, went as well. Manners, Tim always said. Hagen agreed to go, wanted to go, and would meet up at the same time as he always did.

Yet, when it came time to leave, his car wouldn't start. It just clicked and wouldn't turn over. He knew if he checked it out now and found what was wrong with it, he would be stuck there wanting to fix it until it was too late to go to the bar. With an aggravated sigh, he ran to the closest bus stop and just missed it. Again. He knew from experience that the driver would not stop and open the doors for him even though it had just rolled out of the space of the stop.

With a curse, he called his friend, who already had a drink, that he wouldn't be able to make it. It didn't mean he wasn't going to have a drink; he was already dressed for a night out dammit! He would brave entering one of the bars near his apartment and risk getting cancer from second hand smoking if it meant he didn't have to walk all the way to a liquor store (most of them in a more shady part of town anyways) to drink at home alone. He'll still be drinking alone at the bar, but he wouldn't be entirely alone. Ugh, he was beginning to sound like an idiot.

There was a bar close to him, just a block away, but it always gave the appearance that it had more shady things going on whenever he passed it on his way to work. Maybe, if he kept his head down, he could enjoy a cool drink and the relaxing buzz from the alcohol without getting into trouble. While his brain said it wasn't worth it, another part of him told him to go. Almost pushing him to go. He shrugged, tugged his coat tighter around his body, and quickly made his way around the block to the bar.

The Black Dragon it was called. Not very creative, but Henry could care less about it as long as he was able to keep to himself. He entered and almost froze at the kind of patrons that collected there. Definitely a hard bunch with their rediculous hairdos and tattoo covered bodies, all sorts of piercings covering certain parts of their faces. None of them paid much attention to him as he made his way to the counter, trying not to wince at the loud music playing from the speakers hung around the place. As he side stepped around a rather large woman with more muscles than her, what Hagen thought, companion, his eyes fell on a familiar long haired stranger.

It would be stupid to sit down next to the man, who looked like he would rather stab his hand with a fork than be talked to, but the space next to the long haired man was the only empty spot and he did not want to stay here any longer than he had to. Reigning in his nerves and taking a deep breath, he stepped in next to the stranger, ignoring the empty stool, and raised his hand to gather the bartender's attention.

"Are you kidding me?" he heard the stranger growl low in his throat.

Hagen turned towards him, pretending to look shocked at seeing the other here, and did his best not to smile as he got the feeling it would not be taken kindly. "Oh, hello."

The man shakes his head in annoyance and goes back to staring at nothing while taking a long sip of his beer. Hagen decides it would be smart to leave the other alone and ordered mead, pleased to see they sold a large variety here. The bar he usually visited in the nicer part of town does more wines and ales with a small choice of different beers, but no mead. He takes a small sip, let it sit on his tongue, and nods to himself. It was quite pleasant with just the right amount of strength. He was no lightweight, but didn't like to get particularly buzzed, especially now considering where he was.

There was a tense silence between them, words wanting to be said, but Hagen held back and did not expect the other to say anything at all even if he were to say something. He didn't get to think much of it when a tall, lanky man slid in on the other side of him with a smarmy smirk, a short blue mohawk running down the middle of his head. His pupils were heavily dilated, an obvious sign the man was high, and there was red around his nostrils; a snorter. Hagen was quick to become uncomfortable by the man's presence, but didn't want to be rude mostly out of fear of accidentally setting the already high strung man off.

Mohawk man came onto him, not even bothering to try to slowly seduce him, and went straight to making sensual remarks that made Hagen shiver in disgust. He tried to let the man down as gently as he could, but Mohawk wouldn't take no for an answer; moving closer and crowding his personal bubble. The other's breath stunk and Hagen did his best not to recoil from the other, but the more the man spoke the more tense he became. He was about ready to bolt when a large hand pressed itself against Mohawk's face and shoved him roughly aside.

"I think it's safe to say he isn't interested," the black haired stranger, Hagen's savior once more, grumbled darkly. Glaring and just about snarling at Mohawk.

The crude man made to protest, but froze once his eyes fell upon the black haired man and his size. He chuckled nervously and backed off, bumping into someone, before hurrying away from them. The tall man didn't even look at Hagen as he sat back down to finish his drink.

"Thanks," he mumbled sincerely as he stared at the stranger with a look of awe. "Again."

"Whatever," the other grumbled as he slammed the bottle onto the counter and grabbed Hagen's arm in a tight grip, dragging him out of that place.

His heart raced in his chest as he was forcefully dragged out of that horrible bar, thinking maybe now the man wanted payment for saving his ass. What happened instead was as soon as they stepped foot onto the sidewalk, the stranger let go and began walking away in the opposite direction of Hagen's apartment while yelling at him to stay out of trouble over his shoulder. Hagen wanted to follow him, demand he allow Hagen to take him out to dinner as a proper thank you, but a little voice in the back of his head told him not yet.

Sighing tiredly, Hagen turned towards his apartment and made his way back while keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings.

...

(Alicha)

Alicha didn't remember feeling so angry (other than that day when he lost his job, of course) than he did that moment when that mohawk asshole wannabe gang member hit on that strange little man. A wave of protectiveness came over him and he had to reign himself in to keep from making a scene. He rather liked this place, most of the people, and the owner, so he wasn't about to be kicked out for helping someone who really shouldn't be here. Seeing the little lamb sitting there, drinking mead and enjoying it, made his gut clench uncomfortably in a way he hadn't felt in so long.

Before all that, when he first laid eyes on the other once more, he felt the urge to punch the man and blame him for making him lose his job. But Alicha knew this fellow wasn't at fault. It was his and his alone. He could have just left the man to the wolves, but that in turn made him feel sick and it calmed the rage within him.

He had to admit, though, the lamb (Hagen dammit) looked rather beautiful that night in his leather jacket that looked like it had seen better days, but still looked excellent in framing his shape. His auburn hair was mostly held out of his face with some type of hair product and he smelled mostly of some kind of fresh smelling deorderant, a nice change to the smell of sweat.

Now, weeks later (possibly a month, he didn't know. It was hard to tell how many days had passed when he was doing nothing but sleep or looking online for another job before his unemployment payments ran out), he found himself running to the elevator of a job center to fill out some paperwork. He could now possibly be eligible for free health care and no longer have to pay a large sum of money to a crappy medical insurance company that barely did anything. Maybe if he found some low paying job, he could probably keep it. Maybe become a coach or janitor to some highschool that probably wasn't even worth it.

The elevator doors were about to close and saw someone standing within it, calling out for them to hold it open. The person inside quickly did so and the thank you he was about to give died in his throat once he took notice on who was in the elevator. It was the little lamb. The la-Hagen! looked just as shocked to see him as well and smiled softly at the other while removing his arm to allow the doors to close. Alicha rolled his eyes and glared at the doors with irritation in return, letting out a frustrated breath from his nose.

The other seemed to get the hint and kept to himself, shifting awkwardly on his feet. The supposedly short ride felt like it was taking forever before it stuttered to a horrendous stop, lights flickering a moment until shutting off. The emergency lights lit up, but they were so dim he could barely see what was fully around him despite the box's small shape. He heard Hagen curse beside him, mumble something about his car, before moving towards the panel with the floor numbers to press on the call button. Nothing... they were stuck and completely cut off from the rest of the world if the no signal on his phone was anything to go by. By Hagen's creative curse, he had no signal either.

Alicha slid down the wall of the lift to sit down and let his head hang between his legs while other sat down across from him, beneath the panel, and mussed his hair up quite a bit from rubbing it in frustration. Alicha eyed him from beneath his eyelashes, long hair framing his face, and couldn't help the irritation that welled up in him at the lack of worry on the other's face.

"I'm beginning to believe you're bad luck," Alicha mumbled, gathering Hagen's attention. "Every time I bump into you, something happens."

The lamb didn't appear all that amused by it (good), and gave him a bland look with a hint of confusion hidden in his eyes. "Well, considering how we've met these few times, maybe I am. Thanks again, by the way, for helping me last time and the time before."

"Not like I had a choice." That was an unfair thing to say and immediately regretted it when the other glared tiredly at him.

Hagen shook his head and looked away, jaw clenched.

Feeling horrible, he mumbled. "My name's Alicha... by the way."

Hagen turned his eyes back towards him and raised an eyebrow before a slow smirk grew on his lips, recognition brightening his face. The lamb must be familiar with the story of Alicha (Alklha), a Siberian dragon, that often chases after the sun and moon, swallowing them as a tasty treat before regurgitating them back up. When the smirk morphed into a humourous smile, Alicha froze as his heart decided it was time to beat a quick tune.

... 

(Hagen)

Alicha was like a dog that had lived on the streets for too long; so distrustful and on guard with a snarl that promised a painful bite. That is, until, he was shown a bit of genuine kindness, which Hagen had an abundance of (as his friends like to tell him despite his own closeted trust). Alicha had a beautiful, deep laugh when Hagen was finally able to conjure up one from him by saying something witty. Over half an hour had passed and the more they talked, the softer the other's face became, looking younger than Hagen originally thought. More his age.

While they kept to the surface of themselves, passing the time, Alicha did mention why he was there in the first place, making Hagen wince when it involved him. Maybe he really was bad luck... Without properly thinking, he blurted out that Alicha could live with him. He was looking for a roommate after all. Not a total lie, but he could still use some help with the housing payments. And he felt bad that he was part of the reason that Alicha lost his job. When asked how much he would have to pay each month, he froze and Hagen thought it might be more than what he was paying at his own apartment. Hagen tried to back track, but then Alicha was stuttering out that that was a great offer and that he'll think about it.

The elevator started back up right after as if by magic and stopped on Alicha's floor, letting them out. The tall man gave Hagen a soft look over his shoulder and waved before disappearing down the hallway. Hagen felt a shudder pass through him as a flush colored his cheeks. He then realized he still had a floor to go...

...

Alicha ended up moving in with him two days later and living with him was like a blessing in disguise. The large man kept his things clean, neat, and was rather quiet in the evening while Hagen worked on grading papers. Alicha also made good company whenever he was in the mood to talk, which was becoming more frequent as time passed. Hagen considered them friends, going on to good friends if their interactions continued in that excellent direction. They gladly drank together on the weekends in the comfort of their apartment, had a few drunken debates that sometimes lead to actual arguments that they would later forget. But other than that, he felt as if having Alicha as a roommate was the best decision he had ever made.

His small group of friends were curious about his new rommate and wanted to meet him, but Hagen didn't think it would be a good idea just yet. Not because he was ashamed of his newly found bond with Alicha, just the opposite. From the little snippets Hagen gathered from him, Alicha had lived a very tough life and didn't trust anyone. Having all his friends over or having them come over one at time while the living arrangement was still new felt like an explosion waiting to happen. So they would have to be patient until Alicha was more comfortable and more prepared for guests.

The more comfortable Alicha became around Hagen, the more outspoken, the more affectionate, the more playful he became. The street terror was becoming more like a large lap dog, wanting Hagen's undivided attention. The real Alicha that was hidden beneath layers of painful memories, distrust, and mental scars was finally shining through and Hagen found he wanted more of it. This Alicha was more than just affectionate, he was cuddly, always needing to touch someway or another, and became very protective of Hagen.

Hagen was unused to having a hand or a body part touching him, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He actually rather liked it and felt something warm and fuzzy build inside him whenever the other placed a hand on a shoulder or pressed his side completely against Hagen's during a movie. A few times, Alicha had laid his head down on Hagen's lap and dug his face into his stomach, whining about being bored. The first time the large man did that, it was three weeks into their living arrangement and it had surprised Hagen with how much he liked it.

It didn't stop there. Hagen's feelings of pleasure at having Alicha live with him was turning into something deeper. More profound. The way his heart beat, the ooey-gooey feeling in his gut, the way his face softened around Alicha's presence. He felt drunk without having touched a single drop of alcohol. Then, after a whole month had passed and Alicha finally found another job, he had kissed Hagen on the cheek in his excitement and prepared a delectable dinner. Hagen's heart felt as if it would burst from his chest as heat crawled across his face.

It was then he realized he wanted more. He wanted to feel those lips on him more and all over. He wanted more of Alicha.

...

(Alicha)

Hagen was an anomaly to Alicha. You could learn so much about someone through their living habits, but Hagen was quite difficult to discern... at first. Everything looked new, but nothing was. All of his clothes were bought at a thrift store or were given to him by friends, but he had enough money set aside that he could buy better quality clothes at a regular clothing store. If Hagen needed new dish rags, he would cut up an old towel and sew the edges. If he needed new towels, he would buy them at the thrift store. Broke a mug, fixed it and continued using it. All of his cups were class jars that once held jam, pasta sauce, or even pickles. There was nothing new in the apartment, it was all used and/or broken (put back together).

When asked about it, Hagen explained he couldn't afford nicer things, not that he wanted it; he was happy with what he had. But once Alicha learned the reason behind it, he was bewildered. Even more so than when he first learned that the lamb didn't live too far from him. Hagen was so smart, a genius really, and could have gotten any job he wanted that paid a lot more than a simple public school teaching job did. And when Alicha asked why he didn't, Hagen's short reply was 'I wouldn't be happy.' That stumped Alicha and he began to see the little lamb in a new light. 

Hagen enjoyed his low paying, thankless job as a science teacher. Said the kids needed him, need to be inspired by someone willing to give them a chance. That struck Alicha right to the very core and he knew without a doubt that Hagen was a good person who needed looking after. He liked Hagen. Truly, honestly did and liked seeing the other smile. He liked the way the other made him feel; happy, wanted, helpful. He felt so alone and so useless for so long that he couldn't help but touch Hagen all the time, to see that the other was real and not some entity made up in his head. So touch starved he had become that he couldn't, wouldn't, understand how he had lived without Hagen's embraces for so long.

Hugging Hagen, being near him, brought a calm to Alicha that he hadn't felt in so long that he allowed a part of him he hadn't shown to anyone since he was kid to come through. Hagen showed he didn't mind the touching, even touched back at times, and each time Alicha burrowed his face into Hagen's stomach, he felt all he wanted to do was hang on. To hold the other forever and never let go. That Hagen was his and his alone. He wanted Hagen. He wanted more, so much so that he became a little frightened to where his emotions were moving him towards.

Having Hagen gone throughout most of the day troubled him as the need to be near Hagen constantly, even if they weren't in the same room, became overwhelming. Hagen may be happy working a low paying job for the sake of the children, but Alicha would be happy working a low paying job for the sake of being near Hagen. Which was why he signed up for a janitorial position at the school the lamb worked at (which he got, making him kiss Hagen on the cheek out of excitement). If Hagen were to ask why he chose that position, Alicha would lie his ass off. Who knows how Hagen would react to the real reason.

Maybe he was being too needy (Hagen hadn't shown any dislike or said anything about it), or maybe he was becoming a bit too possessive (that was a scary thought). Whatever it was, he needed Hagen. More than he had needed anyone before and after relying on himself for so long, it put him out of sorts in a way he never knew he could feel. He knew what was happening, but he was happy to ignore it. To be in denial and that it didn't exist. But how could he not acknowledge it when it punched him right in the face every time Hagen so much as looked at him.

A smile would make him gulp, a laugh would make him melt, a tease would make him light up, a pleased sigh would make him feel tight in his pants. For every action Hagen did, there was a reaction Alicha gave. Some extreme, some small and subtle but still blandly noticeable. If Hagen weren't so naive when it came to Alicha, he would have been found out a while ago.

Alicha was in love with Hagen. Incredibly so that he yearned to hold the lamb's hand. Kiss him until Hagen was breathless. Hold him until they had melted together and became one. Wipe the frown from the other's face when he was feeling down. Take all his worries away so Hagen could live without a care in the world. If Alicha could give the lamb the moon he would. But for now, all he could do was give Hagen his friendship and 'platonic' love, be there for the other when he needed Alicha to be.

Goddamn Hagen and his unnatural ability of kindness.

...

He was having a nightmare, he knew he was because he's had it before. Alicha was running through inky blackness, alone and cold, with nothing but his voice echoing back at him. He would run and run for what like a mallinia only to come across more blackness until hands, so many hands, reached out around his bare feet to grab and pull at his ankles. Hopelessness rushed through him, crushing him down, and made him feel like he was drowning as he was consumed by the blackness. He could faintly hear someone screaming (it was him, he always screamed during the nightmare), but it also felt like the world around him was shaking.

Then he heard it, a sweet angelic voice ringing out from the darkness, shattering the dream around him and bringing him back to consciencness. He woke with a gasp, eyes wide with fear and sucking in as much air as he could, and found Hagen sitting on the edge of his bed with a hand on his shoulder. Concern covered the lamb's whole face, completely drenched in it, but there was a sense of care and protectiveness brewing from Hagen as well that had Alicha sit up to hug the other. He needed to feel the other close to him; hear Hagen's breathing and heartbeat, feel the heat from his body, and smell of his hair.

Hagen returned the embrace and shushed him gently, murmuring quietly, and rocking from side to side. A hand petted his long locks as the other rubbed his back and Alicha found nothing more soothing than the feel of those small hands on his body. He held back a protest when Hagen pulled away, looking into his eyes and awaiting answers. He gave Alicha time to answer, to gather himself and give himself an out if he so wanted. But Alicha didn't, he wanted to tell Hagen, tell him everything.

Alicha explained his dream in detail and Hagen didn't speak until he was done. Worry and understanding morphed over his gentle face and Alicha so wanted those arms back around him. When he finished, Hagen took a breath and did not look away as he spoke.

"You're not alone. Never again. You have me and I have you; we're two halves of the same coin as the saying goes," Hagen whispered as he took one of Alicha's hands and placed it over his chest. His smile was soft and genuine and doing all sorts of things to Alicha.

He gulped as the overwhelming need to take, give, tell, something! to Hagen as he felt the other's heart beneath his palm. As he stared into olive green eyes, something passed between them. Something that felt more than friendly companionship. Something that gave him the courage to lean forward and press his lips against Hagen. He felt and heard the other gasp in shock against him, but did not pull back nor did he sit still. To Alicha's wonderful surprise, Hagen kissed back after what felt like a stressful moment. 

Hagen's small hands reached up to cup his cheeks and pressed a bit more firmly against him. Alicha was beside himself with amazement at how a simple touch could feel so amazing, so grounding yet make him feel as if he were flying. It ended so quickly, but by the smile on Hagen's face, he knew the distance between them wouldn't be long.

...

(Hagen)

Kissing Alicha was an experience in of itself. It felt like a million firecrackers going off in his head as dopamine, endorphins, and whatever else rushed through his brain. It was exciting and wonderful, feeling as if something finally fell into place as if he had been missing a piece he didn't know he didn't have. It was everything and more than he could ever dream of and it all became clear that he needed this, needed Alicha. The other made him whole and happy and so many other good things that he didn't know he needed in his life. He loved Alicha. He had known he did for a small while now, but never acknowledged it for fear of pushing Alicha away.

They had never talked about their sexualities, but haf never kept it a secret. He just hadn't known that Alicha was interested in men since he never talked about that sort of thing. Never said anything about past relationships or flings or anything of the sort. Hagen, however, had mentioned a past boyfriend and girlfriend once during the short time they had been living together and Alicha didn't even bat an eyelash. But it didn't matter now as it was obvious on how Alicha felt about him.

"I love you," he murmured, keeping an eye on the other's reaction. He had nothing to worry about as relief fell over Alicha's body, making him slump towards Hagen and place his forehead against his shoulder. He held Alicha, kissing the top of his head, and listened as the man cried for the first time in front of him. It wasn't loud or messy, but quiet with sniffling and a wet spot growing on Hagen's shirt.

"I love you too," Alicha replied between sniffs as he held on to Hagen tightly.

Hagen chuckled and kissed his head again, slowly laying them back until they laid side by side, facing each other on the bed. "Want me to stay tonight?"

"Please. Tonight, tomorrow, forever if you want to."

"I do." Hagen very much did, was more than amiable.

Alicha pulled back so he could press his lips back against Hagen's and he knew there was no place he would rather be than right here by Alicha's side. He knew being with Alicha wouldn't be smooth sailing forever (no true relationship ever was), that there would be bumps in the road (maybe even a mountain or two), but as long as they worked things out together Hagen knew they could overcome anything that came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Alicha while looking for dragon names used in myths and folklore and found this. I kinda like it actually. But anyways, please leave a kudo or comment and come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard).


End file.
